


Будь нормальным человеком

by reidvest



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, олег старается не сучиться, тоня идеальной формы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Налоги навещают серотонинов
Relationships: Олег Погребной/Надя Жукова (Жук), Серго Бардземишвили/Тоня Звягинцева
Kudos: 6





	Будь нормальным человеком

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



Один вид дома Бардземишвили вызывает у Олега нервный тик. Он оборачивается проверить Андрея, и невольно улыбается, наблюдая, как перепачканные в печенюшной слюне пухлые щёчки продолжают рефлекторно жевать даже в дрёме. Надя паркуется, бросает в него раздражённый взгляд, мол, ну, чё сидим, прослеживает взгляд и тоже улыбается.

— Прелесть, когда спит зубами к стенке, — Надя не комментирует, легко выскакивает из машины, обходит капот, и Олег тоже суетится: расстегнуть ремень, пакет с пивасом под сиденьем, "я там Тоне подарок собрала, не забудь"...

Надя, чуть похудевшая, но, наконец-то, выспавшаяся, легко вытягивает Андрюшку из детского кресла, воркует ему на ушко, и тот улыбается прежде, чем открывает заспанные глаза. Олег засматривается на жёсткий прогиб её поясницы, точёную скулу, ямочку на щеке, когда она улыбается, приподнимая брови, очищая печенюшные щёчки заклинанием, и еле заставляет себя отмереть, чтобы подхватить пакеты и сумки, смело направиться к дому, где ему обычно никогда не рады.

Антонина идеальной формы, круглая как шар, выкатывается на террасу с ужасающей скоростью. Олег почти видит эту энергию, под их кожей, кажется: вот сейчас Надя отбросит ребёнка, Тоня вытащит из-под футболки подушку, и они сцепятся с громовым грохотом, как в сумерках, поочерёдно поднимая друг друга в воздух, но Тоня только ловит Надину голову ладошкам, звонко чмокая, куда придётся. У неё на плече кухонное полотенце и волосы в пучок собраны, так что кажется: на лице, кроме улыбки, ничего и нет. Тонин взгляд меняется, когда она оглядывается на него, кивает, мол, я слежу за тобой, Погребной, и Олег напрягается, улыбаясь ей чуть криво, и наверняка ничуть не привлекательно.

Олег знает, что не нравится Тоне, гордые девочки никогда его не любили, но сейчас такое пренебрежение почти обижает, камон, все имеют право на ошибку, он уже давно хороший мальчик!

— Привет, тумбочка, — не удерживается он, заставляя Звягинцеву (пардон, уже давно Бардземишкаквастам) закатить глаза. Тоня откидывает выбившуюся из пучка прядь, демонстративно улыбается Андрюшке, бупая по носику, а Надя смеётся:

— Она уложит тебя на лопатки быстрее, чем ты успеешь извиниться.

Тоня, вообще-то, нравится Олегу, он давно переработал в себе раздражение к сильным девочкам. Тоня толкает Серго бедром, чтобы сменить его у плиты, и Бардземишвили расплывается в улыбке раньше, чем успевает полностью обернуться.

— Погребные! 

А вот Серёжа Олега раздражает.

Он отвлекается, чтобы наклониться к Тониной щеке, и взгляд у него становится нежным и таким мерзко-влюблённым, что даже смотреть неловко. Надя передаёт Олегу Андрюшку и на полном ходу врезается в грузина, повисает на шее.

Непомерно раздражает.

И Олег до сих пор не знает, как с этим бороться, потому что Серёжа — парень, за которого каждая отгрызла бы тебе ебальник. Да, не самый умный, да, не самый красивый, да не Олег Погребной, завали уже ебало. Короче, Серёжа просто раздражает, ~~потому что Серёжа лучше Олега и Олега это бесит.~~

Серёжа наконец-то ставит его жену на место (хотя, кто кого, это ещё вопрос), оборачивается к нему с улыбкой во все двадцать восемь: вот уж кто дружелюбничает в этой семье за двоих, почти уже за троих.

— Привет Олег!

И Олег кивает, отвлекаясь на зашебуршавшегося Андрюшку, делая этим приветствие чуть рассеянным, перехватывает поудобнее, не удерживается — чмокает в розовую щёчку. Серёжа в передничке и своей лучше улыбке выдаёт всем по ножу докрашивать салат, Андрюшку занимают зачарованным бубликом, меняющим цвет от каждого укуса. Олег не слушает, о чём они болтают, включаясь из диалога и концентрируясь на вверенных ему яйцах, но Антонинины взгляды тыкают его самолюбие, заставляя всё сильнее сутулиться, и скорее бы этот день уже закончился.

— Олеж, — Надя повисает на нём, и от неожиданности Олег почти дёргается. — Лицо попроще сделай, пожалуйста. Все свои.

Звучит почти угрозой, но Олег только закатывает глаза: он никому здесь не нравится, что он здесь делает.

С Надиными друзьями всегда шумно и весело: музыка, мясо, безалкогольное пиво — праздник жизни, на котором Олег чувствует себя лишним, как бы ни пытался включиться в разговор. Андрюша открывает для себя бардземишвиливского щенка, падает в газон коленями — приходится соорудить из носовых платочков наколенники. Где-то на третьей банке пива, когда рыжая утаскивает Надю в сад "ой у нас вишни! ой у нас яблони!", Серго плюхается к нему в гамак чуть не вытряхивая их обоих в траву.

— Ай, блять! — Пиво затекает за шиворот, и грузин смеётся, пуляя в него очищающее. 

— Ну вот, уже не такой великомученический вид! — И хлопает по плечу, — не выспался?

Олег вздыхает.

— Родился, — Бардземишвили смеётся, шлёпая себя по коленке.

— Да ладно, как будто мы тебя тут силой держим! Иди полежи, если хочешь, телек влючи, я не знаю. Ща девчонки вернутся, грибы пожарим, поиграем во что-нибудь!

— Да не, прости, Серёг, не парься, — Олег начинает беситься из-за собственной токсичности, и сам факт того, что это происходит, его тоже раздражает. — А что, твою рыжую ещё метла поднимает? — Переводит он тему, заметив валяющиеся крепления у беседки, и тут же уворачивается от Надиного подзатыльника, тихо посмеиваясь.

А потом всё равно ловит тычок в рёбра, сгибаясь с дедовским хрипом. Антонина надувается, хмурясь, но Серёга смотрит на неё так нежно и влюблённо, что разве что сердечками из зрачков не стреляет, и та оттаивает, цапая с тарелки свой лимон. Грызёт кислятину Тоня, но ебало кривит Олегу, пока она продолжает загонять Наде про яблони:

— … В этом году должны быть сладкие…

— Аджички?

— ...Да, давай, — и Олег с ужасом наблюдает, как Серго шлёпает ложку перечной аджики на половинку лимона, а потом как Тоня жмурится от удовольствия, похрустывая корочкой, продолжая пиздеть. — А, кстати, помнишь я говорила про шторы в детскую? Мы нашли…

— Фу, Звягинцева, ну у тебя и вкусы… — Надя морщится, но на лимон смотрит с интересом, как будто решается, попробовать или нет. У Олега брови подлетают.

— Заебись тебе, как бананы в борщ крошить норм, а тут сморщилась!

— Не осуждай женщину! — Вопит Надя с вытаращенными глазами. — За бананы в борще… А вообще чё, тебе реально вкусно?

Тоня, наблюдавшая за ними как за квоффлом, снова начинает жевать и активно кивает:

— Попробуй!

Судя по тому, с каким лицом сидит Серго, пробовать точно не стоит, но Надя всё равно тянется, оттяпывая неплохой кусок аджичного лимона, а потом ещё минут пять плюётся. Андрюша прискакивает к Серёге показать измазанные не пойми откуда взявшейся краской ладошки — где-то в глубине души Олег тоже хотел бы быть таким милым парнем, всеобщим любимцем, кумиром детей и прочих животных — а дальше переносить это мероприятие становится гораздо приятнее.

К вечеру Андрюшку, вдоволь затерортзировавшего и собаку, и тётю с дядей, и родителей, наконец-то смаривает. Олег невольно улыбается: наследственность у этого парня взрывная, страшно и подумать, что будет лет через десять. Тоня, полвечера прокатавшая его на метле в полуметре от газона, чтобы из-за забора никто не увидел, молодеет лет на семь, выглядя почти ребёнком, эдакое шоу беременна в шестнадцать. Андрюшка до последнего не может смириться с тем, что батарейка, всё-таки, села, и засыпает прямо на шее у грузина, исполняющего теперь роль очень неповоротливой и умилённой метлы — Надя снимает его с Серёги, словно пухлый годовалый ребёнок совсем ничего не весит, только мышцы очерчиваются на открытых плечах, и Олег поспешно ловит разошедшиеся сопливо-восторженные мысли, чтобы помочь устроить сына на диванчике.

Когда Серго уносится, судя по звону посуды, в направлении кухни, собирать тарелки, Надя вылетает за ним вприпрыжку: уже год прошёл, а она всё не может нарадоваться возможности двигаться и не опасаться куда-то врезаться, упасть или перетрудиться. Олег вспоминает ежеутренние ультимативные физкультминутки и следующие после часы ножного массажа: "давай не филонь, Погребной, сын у нас общий, а икры отекают у меня одной, реабилитируйся!", и снова улыбается.

— Вы с Андрюшкой прямо одно лицо, когда ты не сучишься, — улыбается Тоня, вплетаясь пальцами в кудряшки Погребного младшего, и закидывает на столик крохотные ступни в умильных вязаных следиках. Чуть побледневшая и растрепашаяся, она тоже явно устала, огромный живот под Серёгиной футболкой превышает её в габаритах почти неествественно, и Олегу даже "сучиться" больше неохота. В конце концов, он ожидал худшего и уже морально готовился к клейму испортившего замечательную встречу придурка.

— Я уже ожидал кровавой расправы над разочарованием вечера, — неловко шутит он, опускаясь прямо на пол и закидывая на столик локоть, но получается неожиданно честнее, чем он планировал. Тоня выпрямляется, запихивая пару подушек под поясницу, хмурится.

— И откуда в твоей самолюбивой заднице взялось столько самокритики…

Они немного молчат, слушая смех и звон из кухни, наблюдают за посапывающим ребёнком, трогательно приоткрывшим во сне рот. Олег думает, что, наверное, дело действительно обычно в нём по части трудностей в общении: в конец концов, это не первая компания, в которой его недолюбливают, а, как говорится, если у многих людей с тобой проблемы, то дело не в них, а в тебе. Он прохлопывает момент, когда Тоня начинает наблюдать за ним, а не за его сыном, перехватывает её улыбчивый взгляд и вздыхает, невольно улыбаясь в ответ.

— Ты извини, если… — она снова чуть хмурится, — я иногда бываю резковата… Не хотелось бы, чтобы мои школьные предубеждения мешали нам жить.

Олег поднимает брови и уже открывает рот, чтобы съязвить, но во время останавливает себя, вздыхая.

— Да, я знаю, что я так себе человек, — Тоня хмыкает со смешком, — просто мне иногда кажется, что ты меня за лишнее слово прибьёшь, а держать язык за зубами я так и не научился.

Они смеются. Олег радуется этому мимолётному доверительному контакту: Тоня Надина подруга, а Надя друзей просто так не выбирает, только с ним, вот, немножко осечка вышла. С другой стороны, кто знает, может она просто сразу углядела его тонкую ранимую натуру за всей той спесью, что он обычно изливает на кого не попадя.

Тонкая и ранимая натура Олега фыркает, пытаясь заглушить смех локтем.

— Мир, мелкая? — Он шутливо протягивает Тоне руку, хихикая над тем, как она кряхтя приподнимается, чтобы отбить её пятюней вместо символичного примирительного рукопожатия.

— Ну, какой же ты иногда говнюк!

И Олег только снова смеётся, делая гордый вид за своё тонкое и ранимое говнючество.

Уже в машине Надя пихает его в бок, чтобы не смел спать пока мать семейства везёт погребные задницы в обитель. Олег только с улыбкой отмахивается, снова опираясь виском на стекло и с мазохистским терпением наслаждается тряской, заставляющей биться головой о стекло. Он чувствует себя на удивление отдохнувшим и удовлетворённым, словно это он встречался со старыми друзьями, а не составлял компанию из вежливости, чтобы не портить жене выходной. Перед отъездом Бардземишвили даже дружно чмокнули его в щёки с обеих сторон — Олег так ахуел, что даже не сострил на прощание круглой, в пупок ему дышащей рыжей и её грузинскому обожателю.

— Чего ты лыбишься, — второй тычок получается больнее предыдущего, и Олег показательно хватается за бок. — Можешь же быть нормальным человеком, когда захочешь.

— Нормальные люди не пытаюсь вырвать печень у собственного мужа голыми руками!

Надя смеётся и "сдувает" со своих острых когтей воображаемый порох, сложив пальцы пистолетом. Олег в порыве неожиданной нежности перегибается, чмокая её куда-то в ухо, зарабатывает шутливый подзатыльник и только снова прислоняется к стеклу, улыбаясь и наблюдая за дремлющим Андрюшкой в зеркале заднего вида.


End file.
